


Dreams Turns Into Nightmares

by Qtharu7



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Angst, Drama, Drama & Romance, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, No Sex, No Smut, Victorian
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:27:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25738792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qtharu7/pseuds/Qtharu7
Summary: Rem P. Cans Has dreams about a young blue-haired boy that keeps haunting her since she was eight. trying to figure out who that boy is, she stumbles on a manor called the Phantomhive. It's told that whoever goes in never comes out. Exploring the manor, she finds a blue sparkling light under a bed, reaching out to the light, She suddenly transports into the 1800s.[Slow burn, And contains Manga spoilers]
Relationships: Ciel Phantomhive & Original Female Character(s), Ciel Phantomhive & Real Ciel Phantomhive, Ciel Phantomhive/Elizabeth Midford, Ciel Phantomhive/Sieglinde Sullivan, Doll & Original Female character, Joker (Kuroshitsuji)/Original Female Character(s), Real Ciel Phantomhive & Original Female Character(s), Real Ciel Phantomhive/Elizabeth Midford, Sebastian Michaelis/Original Female Character(s), Undertaker (Kuroshitsuji)/Original Female Character(s), William T. Spears/Grell Sutcliff
Kudos: 10





	1. Blue Light

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this fanfic and don't forget to kudo and review. I would really appreciate it.

"wait here, ok?" step by step. walking through the hallways with a sweat slowly falling off his face. The boy with silky blue hair keeps looking right and left for any signs of any danger. 

"Hello?" he Breathed. slowly pushing a room's door open, with a creaking sound he pushed himself forward. 

"Tanaka?" He whispered loudly enough in case someone was in the room. not finding any responses he took two steps backward and continued to walk forward towards the second hallway to the right. taking his steps slowly and into the darkness.

SPLASH

looking down on what he stepped on, a look of pure terror crossed his face. taking two steps back He squealed loudly. 

"w-what is this?!", under him was a pool of red liquid that didn't look like it could be wine. no, it was surely blood. glancing ahead of him what he expected was there. a body is laying down missing its head. screaming he stumbled back, he took a glance back and yelled again.

"Who-" A sudden pain rose on his head. feeling a warm liquid pouring slowly within his head he collapsed.

"UGH!", painting heavily while clutching her top tank pink shirt. A young girl rose from her bed gasping while trying to catch her breath. The room was dark, the only light was coming from the window right next to her bed's head. The moon rose at the center of her window, looking at her right the girl slowly moved her right leg down from the queen-sized bed. the left leg quickly following, she stood up painting and clutching her chest.

Inhale, Exhale. Inhale, Exhale.

"This dream again..." signing, she watched her steps as she walked to her room's white door that looks grayish with the moonlight. Holding the handle, she moved it down and cracked the door slowly to not make a sound. But the door made a small crick sound making her frown in concern in case she woke one of the household up. 

Stepping out, She took a right turn towards the stairs. getting down to the first floor, she went to the kitchen and opened the Refrigerator. bending down to look for what she wants. which was a cold water bottle.

"A nightmare again?" 

jumping with a yell. she hit her head with the refrigerator's door. She looked back to find a boy leaning on the wall, crossing his arms with raised eyebrows.

"Louis? what did I tell you about sneaking in on me huh? you are seriously trying to give me a heart attack." She Grumbled and gave him an annoyed look.

"well, you should tell yourself that first. you're the one sneaking in the middle of the night. I was purely checking to see if a thief made his way into our house." Louis huffed. walking towards her, he grasped an apple from the counter and turned on the kitchen light. 

"So? what was it about today?" He asked, taking a bit from the apple. chewing loudly, he sat on the seat next to the kitchen counter. He crossed his legs and waited for a response.

The girl signed loudly and sat next to him on the table, and opened her water bottle. taking slow sips from the bottle, she answered with a bored look on her face. "The regular."

"The same boy again?" Louis wondered, taking another big bite from the apple.

"Yes. the same boy again. And stop chewing loudly! learn manners, you moron." She Scolded him. signing again, she remembered her well-repeated dreams that she has every night. 

A boy with a hair similar to hers in a word. grayish-blue almost kneeling to black in the dark, but unlike hers, it was silky and soft. Hers was wavy and reached below her ears. She preferred her hair to be short for some reason. Even she couldn't explain why.

According to her dreams. The boy's name was Ciel. Just Ciel. She didn't know his last name or where he was located. The names that were mentioned in her dreams were; Tanaka sounded like a Japanese name. Lizzy, a young girl who she couldn't see her face clearly. The only thing she saw remarkable about her was her two long blonde wavy tails and that she wears a lot of pinks. But her features weren't clear to her.

What kind of surprised her a little, was that there was another boy that looked like the twin of The blue-haired boy...

The parents of the blue-haired boy's names weren't known to her. She only noticed that they were surprisingly quite good looking. The mother was what she would call a princess. blonde hair lifted into a bun, with a white dress. The father was quite handsome. She knew where the blue-haired boy got his features from. He had a mole right under his left eye that reminded her of her own. she had a mole right under her lips.

What made this dream a nightmare was the events that happened. She would always see blood at the end of her dreams, a lot of blood. Red quite pink devilish eyes staring at her through the boy's eyes. And the worst dream she had was when the blue-haired boy gets dragged on what looks like a table. a knife rises upon him with blood on it, yelling loudly, pushing, screaming the boy tries to free himself from the men's grips without any hope to get released. That was when the dreams ended.

"What are you doing in the middle of the night?" a middle-aged woman crossed her arms Hissed. 

"Rem had those dreams again mom," Louis stated looking nervously at his mother. 

"These dreams again, Rem. sweety. I told you I can make an appointment with a therapist if you want me to sweety." Their mother signed and moved forward to hug Rem.

Rem hugged her mother back and mumbled with a sleepy voice "I don't need to go again, mom. All they do is drop all those pills on me and nothing changes. But I'm close to figuring out who that boy 'Ciel' is."

"Ciel means sky in french. And you told me before that he looked like a wealthy kid with clothes that looked like they are from the 1800s right?" Her mother asked, pulling back from the hug to look at her daughter's tired face. Rem has dark bags under her eyes from the lack of sleep. Those dreams had been haunting her since she was 8 years old. She is now 17, a junior year at high school. Her brother is 15 years old yet to enter a sophomore year. 

"Yes, I know. After all, I take a french class for the second language in school. I tried searching his name but all I found was a bunch of french people with that name." Rem huffed.

"Sorry. I woke you guys up. Don't let me keep you up, guys. Tomorrow we have a lot of boxes to unbox and organize." She Exclaimed and jumped from the table heading to the stairs. 

"yes, you're right. Louis, I expect you to help us tomorrow to organize our new house. we have a lot of stuff to do first thing in the morning. Now, let's head back to sleep in order to get our full energy back." their mother cheered and clapped her hands twice.

When the morning came, Rem didn't sleep at all. She kept thinking about how her dreams might come back if she did. She went downstairs to prepare her morning breakfast which contained two slices of bread, eggs, and cheese on top. 

"Good morning rem!" Louis came quickly from the stairs excited to see what he had for breakfast. His face quickly frowned when he found that the food wasn't what he expected.

"Eggs again! why can't we have pancakes for once?" He complained.

Rem didn't even glance at him checking her TikTok for any views on her new video. She replied with a plain look on her face, "You do have hands, don't you? you can make your own pancake."

"I thought my sweet older sister would pity her poor little brother for once and make him his favorite breakfast in celebration for moving into our new house..." He sobbed with a fake tearing face.

Rem Rolled her eyes and continued eating her breakfast. After finishing, she went ahead and carried her labeled boxes upstairs to her new room and unboxed them. Organizing her stuff into their right places and placing her clothes in her closet. She looked at herself in the mirror right next to her bookshelf that contains all her manga and book collection. She noticed that the bags under her eyes are worse than before. They are more visible because of her pale skin that she got from her so-called father.

Her father divorced her mother in order to marry his "true" love and left her alone with her brother and mother without saying a word. She hated her pale skin because of him. Her mom suffered and had to work until her back hurt, moving from place to place in order to find a suitable place for her to work.

Rem had always wanted to grow up fast in order to work beside her mother and help her. Now, her dream comes true. She has a part-time job at a shopping store helping organize clothes. She can afford enough for both to help her mother pay the rent and enough for her to buy what she desires from mangas and books.

She opened her closet to grab the first visible clothes she can put her hands on. She hated shopping and fashion, the irony was that she works just on that. The clothes she grabbed happens to be a gray hoodie with jeans. She quickly took a shower and dressed up. 

"Mom, I will be going out for a bit if you don't mind?" She Declared loudly enough for her mother upstairs in her room to hear.

"Have a good time honey. And try to make friends ok sweety? I want to be able to have new friends and neighbors to socialize with!" Her mother yelled back in response. 

Rem took off with her mother's white humbled old car without any destination in mind. She turned on her random playlist and the song that came up happens to be "Derniere Danse". While listening to the song, the name Ciel came reminding her of The boy from her dreams. 

The red light turns green and she drives until the road doesn't lead to anything except a jungle of trees right and left. She checks her right mirror and in front of her to see if there are any cars following, but there isn't. 

"Am I lost?" she wondered out loud. Two signs were at the right of the road, 'Phantomhive manor 3 miles ahead' was written on one of them. She recalled studying the Phantomhive family in world history. He was the guard dog of Queen Victoria at the 1800s, His missions were all about taking care of what the queen orders him to do. From getting rid of suspicious works and criminals that oppose the queen. What made that name the phantomhive stick in her head was that one of the phantomhive members at the time's name was Ciel. But she got over the idea quickly.

"What would I have anything to do with a boy that died centuries ago?" She giggled. Unless she knew that boy personally she couldn't have had these memories of him. And there is no way a boy that was born way back associated with her. And what made her excuse the idea more was that all paintings of Ciel phantomhive were missing and burned down. The idea of seeing Ciel Phantomhive's and comparing them with the Ciel from her dreams was impossible now.

She signed and took the right turn towards The phantomhive manor.  
'wouldn't hurt to check it out now would it?' She thought, smiling.

In front of the road, a big visible manor was coming into view. Recalling her what her new friend from the school she moved into said to her the other day.

"The phantomhive manor is haunted. That's why people couldn't get their hands on it. They say people who have entered the manor have heard screams and creepy voices. The manor now is left out for whoever wants to go explore. There is a rumor that the screams and yells are from the phantomhive family that died with the fire And They come back to haunt their killers. Which are already dead." She laughed at the end. Rem rolled her eyes at her friend and chuckled lightly, "If that is true, it makes me want to go see it now." she joked.

"are you crazy? Tell me you didn't listen about what I just told you? anyone who enters the manor never comes back!" Rem's friend cried in horror.

"I'm serious, if you value your life then don't go..." she whispered.

Rem parked just outside the big gate of the manor. opening her front seat car door, She got out and took a deep breath.

"I have seen worse thanks to those dreams..." she mumbled quietly to herself. Walking slowly towards the big gate, she gripped the lion-like handle and checked if it was closed. It wasn't. Dirt formed on her hands from the handle. She wiped it on her front hoodie not caring if it gets on her clothes. Pushing the gate open she slipped through it and started looking around.

The grass was tall enough to read her Calf, looks like no one bothered to take care of the manor all these centuries. making her way carefully towards the big front door of the manor, she reaches the dirty hand and slowly pushes it down-

KOBOoM

The Door falls down towards the inside. a loud echo goes across What looked like a Ball Room. Clutching her teeth from the loud noise she Whispers an apology. She steps on the fallen door and walks inside slowly watching her steps.

A big Stairs ahead of her was going two ways, right and left. The ballroom was full of old paintings of people she doesn't recognize. Stepping on the first stair and checking if it was ok to climb it, she made her way to the top of the stairs. A big painting of a couple was visible to her from her place. She couldn't make out the features however because of the dirt all on it. She then took the right stairs up to the second floor. The hallway was full of dirty windows that the light couldn't get inside that much. Paintings on the walls were accompanying her towards the end of the hallway. She took a right turn and found herself wondering why these hallways were so familiar. She just moved here three days ago and didn't get the time to even visit here.

Rooms doors were closed and she didn't bother to check them out in fear of them falling down like the front door. The creaking of the wood under her made her nervous, What would happen 

'if they suddenly broke down? I will surely fall down and break my nick..' She thought nervously with a sweat drop falling down her neck.

Suddenly a big door gripped her attention. It was different from the rest of the doors, it was much bigger and fancier. A sudden argument had her opening it.

'It must be the main bedroom.' She Observed in her head. A sudden thug from behind her made her jump. She looked back quickly finding the door closed behind her. 

"It must be the wind." she nervously held her breath lightly. She inhaled and exhaled making her way towards the king-size bed that was covered with a big white blanket. She didn't want to maculation herself anymore so she didn't check it out. She moved towards the big window maculated with dirt all around it finding that the sun was almost gone down. 

"I'm late... I should head back quickly unless I want my mom to scold me." She Enunciated. she took a step back and glanced around the room one last time.

'it wasn't that scary...' She thought huffing. 'I thought that after all those rumors I wouldn't come back alive haha..' She laughed.

a Sparkling blue light came from under the bed. Rem's eye widened a little bit and Shrieked. 

"w-what was that?" she Wondered loudly taking three steps back towards the window. The sparkling continued to happen. Rem carefully walked towards the bed and kneeled down to check what that light is from. 

Down there was a dark blue ring. Reaching the ring with her right hand, she grabs it and stands up.

"W-What-" She mouthed with a low Whisper. Stumbling back almost falling if she didn't catch herself at the last second. 

The Bed that was once covered with a White blanket was now in a different color and a different embroidery. Almost no sign of dirt whatsoever. She glanced around the room to find the window was hidden by a Gray curtain. A look of horror crossed her face.

"H-how?" Rem Gulped with her eyes widened. looking back at the Bed once more. She found the blankets moving up and down as if someone was sleeping peacefully under it. She took unsteady steps towards the bedsheets to check out who was sleeping.

What was there shocked her more than she ever had in her life before. She stumbled back falling on her butt, dragging herself backward She Trembled in fear. 

"N-no w-way" She whispered. Standing up shakily she stepped closer once more towards the bed to make sure that she was right.

The Same boy from her dreams was sleeping right under the blankets only his head was visible. She moved her shaky hand to touch him and check if he was real, almost touching his forehead his eyes suddenly opened in surprise. He reached towards something under his pillow and-

BANG!!

A gun bullet shot right at her. If she wasn't shaking heavily the bullet would have hit her head. It shot right beside her cheek hitting the window behind her. The shatter's sound of the glass came loudly that she Screamed in surprise and terror.

"Sebastian!!" The boy yelled jumping up from the bed quickly.

Warm breath was coming right behind her on her head. A cold sharp metal was pressed on her throat. 

"I'm surprised at how you got here without me noticing." A low hiss came from behind her. Rem glanced behind her without moving her head in fear of the knife cutting her clean.

"W-wait! I didn't know that someone was living here!!" Rem Quavered, shakingly moving her hands up in surrender.

"Sebastian what is the meaning of this?! How did she get this far into the mansion?" The boy demanded in question, with a frown on his face.

"I'm afraid I have not the slightest idea my lord. But we can always get our answer from the lady here." The so-called Sebastian answered with a smirk on his face.

"Tie her up and drag her into my study room." The blue-haired boy Ordered.

"Yes my lord." Sebastian bowed his head down a little with a closed eye smile.


	2. Chapter 2

Now, tied up with a robe around her hands back to back and her legs, Rem stares at the blue-haired boy in frustration.

'How? How can this happen? Am I dreaming? if so, please let me wake up.' She thinks in Agonize. She tries to move her hands from its itchy position but without success. 

"Now, that you are here. I shall know who you work for? what's your name? and where are you from?" The blue-haired boy that she still doesn't know his name but expects him to be who she thinks he is grumbled with a frown on his face. she began to think that he never smiled in his life. If he is who she thinks he is, then she doesn't blame him, to be honest.

"I already told you," she shifted. "I thought the manor was abandoned, so I wanted to explore it. wasn't it open for visitors? My friend told me that no one lives here and that the manor is haunted.." Rem explained with a frustrated voice. This position seriously began to anger her. 

"And I still don't believe you. you didn't inform me of your name." He Rasped. A knock came from the door, The blue-haired boy gave his answer with a low 'come in' not breaking eye contact with Rem.

"Young master. A letter has arrived from the queen." a suiting voice came from behind her, she glanced behind her to see that Sebastian, who appeared to be a butler, came in.

now that she noticed. 'aren't they wearing the same type of clothes used centuries ago? whether from the 1900s or the 1800s...' 

She then sneered and chuckled, "I know now. If this is a prank then please that's enough. I need to get home or my mom will scold me."

Both guys in the room gave her a 'are you a lunatic' look. The 'young master' took a letter from a silver-like plate that has a seal in the middle and opened it with a letter knife. scanning the letter and replying, "I'm afraid I do not know what you mean thief."

Rem felt her eyebrows twitch. "I told you I'm not a thief!" she hissed.  
"And my name is Rem. Rem P. Can at your service 'SIR' " She said sarcastically. 

"Do you know who I'm Miss Rem?" The so-called young master asked with a raised eyebrow. "surely you do. After all, you broke into my manor in the middle of the night while I was asleep. Do tell me how you managed to come into my room with any of my servants noticing?" 

"No, I'm afraid I don't know your name, young boy. And when I entered this manor, I didn't see anyone. the whole place was abandoned with dirt and old wood covering the whole place." Rem signed, tired of explaining everything to a kid. 

'How old is he anyway? he's acting all mighty because he's rich... Did that butler just say the letter is from the queen?! WAIT! Who uses letters those days?!' A whole bunch of questions stormed into Rem's mind.

"no way..." She whispered. 

"Is there something wrong?" Sebastian answered with a concerned look. which was probably fake. Rem can feel there is something about this guy that she can't trust. 

"is your name by any chance Ciel phantomhive?" Rem gulped with widened eyes begging for an answer.

"Yes. so, you do know who I'm." Ciel phantomhive is now done with reading the letter and put it on the table in front of him. He put his head on his right palm staring at Rem who was on the ground right under his table.

This time Rem didn't answer. sweat covered her forehead, with a shaking voice she requested "C-can I c-check your front g-gate?"

"hmm?" Ciel raised an eyebrow in question. "So you can escape? I warn you. You simply do not have a chance." He stated with a cold glare.

"I-i Won't! you can even accompany me! please, just let me check something real quick!" She begged with tears starting to form at the corners of her eyes.

"Sebastian.." Ciel signed. He stood up from his armchair and went to the door. Sebastian then went and swapped Rem from the ground making her squeal. 

"w-what are you doing? I can walk you know!" She glared at Sebastian for not even warning her.

"We can't untie you, miss. I want you to cooperate with me for now. the sooner we get with this the sooner you will be released." Sebastian gave her a charming smile and squeezed her a little to make her stop moving. Quickly following his master, Sebastian closed the study room's door with his foot and walked behind Ciel.

Walking outside the front door. Rem couldn't help but shiver in horror.   
'didn't the door break down when I came in?! I'm starting to lose my mind! I couldn't have possibly time traveled. It is impossible! This Ciel and the Ciel from my dreams just look like the same person. But his personality is completely different! The Ciel from my dreams is way more cheerful. This guy here is a grumpy cat.' Rem reasoned.

"We've arrived." Sebastian brought her back from thinking. 

"It isn't here..." Rem trembled. Sebastian gave her a confessed look.

"What isn't here?" Ciel asked. He stood next to the gate with a raised eyebrow. He couldn't figure this girl. She looks 3-4 years older than him. She had almost the same hair color as him, but with wavy hair unlike him, he noted. Pale white skin, and indigo eyes. Not to mention those weird inappropriate clothes she is wearing. If it wasn't for her feminist features, he would have mistaken her for a boy with these clothes. He so far didn't believe her story. Anyone could look at the manor and know that it wasn't abandoned. He could figure out why her "friend" called this manor haunted. After all, he has the devil himself right beside them. He couldn't help but feel as if she is familiar.

'I feel as if I have known her since I was born... What nonsense. I haven't seen this girl in my life.' Ciel scowled at his thought.

Deep down he can tell that she wasn't lying. From years of living in a lie and telling a lie, he is quite familiar with a liar's look. He deceived almost everyone except Sebastian that he was someone he wasn't. Even Elizabeth. After his dear twin brother died, his past self died with him.

"M-my car. it's not here!" Rem yelled shakily. She swept her head towards every direction in search of her missing car. The keys were with her! it couldn't have possibly just disappeared. no one can move the car without the keys.

"I'm afraid there was nothing of that sort here my lady. If you have something as expensive as a car miss then I expect you to be from a very wealthy family. Am I right?" Sebastian asked with his black eyebrow raised.

"What are you talking about! A CAR. Everyone has cars, and anyone can buy it if they work-" Rem yelled shifting in Sebastian's arms. trying to untie herself. And suddenly it hit her.

'I-I time traveled...' Her stomach gave out. Eyes couldn't handle it anymore from the tiredness, she collapsed in Sebastian's arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Don’t forget to leave a kudo ^^


	3. Chapter three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy. And leave a kudo if you can...

"Mom? Why are you crying?" 

When I was a little kid. I don't remember how young, but I was at least younger than 8. I used to see my mom crying in the middle of the night, alone praying. Me, being young at the time my mother told me that praying solves everything. God is always with us, he is watching us, cares about us, and loves us. So I prayed. I prayed that my dear mother would get better, and to never cry again. 

"It's nothing dear." whipping off her tears, she stood up and waved with her hand to me to come closer. I walked towards her only for her to tackle me in a tight hug. 

"I just wish I was a better mother for both you and Louis..." She murmured. I think she didn't mean for me to hear that. But I did and kept thinking about that sentence for the whole rest of the night.

My mother never stopped crying at night when she thought me and my brother were asleep. But I wasn't. I kept myself kneeling behind my bedroom door hearing her and sometimes even crying behind her. Oh, how I wanted to take away all her pain. I even thought, maybe if I accepted my "father"s offer of taking care of me and my brother until we are of age, I wouldn't have been such a big burden. But I couldn't. I really couldn't just leave my poor mother to live alone like that. even if I was selfish by burdening her. I just loved her too much.

I realized when those dreams became a part of my life, that prayers were useless. I didn't believe in them anymore...

My dreams contained a mix of nightmares and parts of a little kid's daily life. "Ciel" is, or should I say, Was a cheerful kid. Cares deeply about his little twin who looked just like him. 

I discovered a little difference between them. The little one had his bangs curl to the left. While Ciel has his bangs to the right. it took me a while to notice that.

I grew a soft spot for this Ciel from my dreams. Sometimes I even looked forward to seeing him appear in those dreams. That was until those dreams turned into nightmares. 

His parents got killed. He and his twin are being sold into some pedophile place. being raped- 

ugh, how I woke up running to the bathroom vomiting after that dream. No one deserves that kind of torture.

I woke up crying when he got killed the first time in my dreams. Tears streamed down my cheeks, sobbing so much so that my mother considered that I got hurt or something. 

His death kept repeating in my dreams.  
The last thing I saw after he got killed was pink glowing eyes.

I told myself if I would ever have met him in real life I would love to give him a big embrace and tell him that everything is going to be ok. He doesn't have to worry about keeping his twin safe. He wouldn't have to worry about being killed. I will protect him. protect him with my life...

Yes. He was a big part of my life. 

Slowly light began creeping into my lashes. I blinked twice trying to adjust my vision back to normal. setting up with my right hand supporting my head from the headache, I scanned my surroundings. I'm laying in a fancy king-sized bed with a blanket covering me to my lap since I sat up. A window was right next to the bed. and in front of the bed on the wall was a big painting of an unknown woman. There was a small table with an armchair next to the bed too.

'Where am I-' my eyes widened in realization

'oh right. time travel...' I wanted to knock myself to sleep again because I didn't have the energy to go through all of this. Why me of all people?

Figuring my luck wasn't that great. A light knock came from the door following with a suiting "are you awake my lady? May I come in?"

"Come in..." I sighed waiting for the actual person to come in. apparently and expectingly it was the annoying butler with his stupid smile. I felt my eyes twitch in annoyance.

'Does he ever stop his fake acting?', his smile while perfect. and anyone inexperienced would think it was genuine. that wasn't me. For me, It looks like the kind of smile you try to give to a person that hates you to annoy him. and that is exactly what he is doing...

And it freaking worked. It creeped the hell out of me.

"Excuse me, my lady. But I figured you would be hungry by the time you wake up, so I made something for you to enjoy. After you finish eating, my master expects you to accompany him this afternoon." he came in with a food tray and put it on my lap.

It had what it looked like salmon, soup, salad, and... I have no idea what this is. 

'food from the 1800s..... great.' I stared blanking at the food now at my lab. 

'could it be poisoned?'

as if reading my mind the annoying butler reassured me with a smirk "I assure you my lady the food is not poisoned. as I told you, my master would like to speak to you. Of course, it would be impossible for him to speak with the dead, right?"

I stared at him a little bit. I gave him the 'why should I trust you' look. for some reason, I hate this guy. maybe because he had a freaking knife on my throat.

He signed and took one of the spoons-there are three of them...- and took a sip from the soap with a distaste look on his face. He swallowed it and did the same thing with the rest of the food. He then looked at me with a blank face waiting for me to eat it myself now.

I didn't. as much as I was hungry. I had too many questions inside my head that needed answers.

"How long have I been out?" I questioned looking directly into his eyes. I learned through my life that staring directly into someone's else's eyes means three things. That you are not afraid of them. challenging them. and, or trying to scar them with an intense stare.

It was the first for me.

"For two days my lady," he answered coldly

"Two days?!" I blurted. 'how could I've been out for a whole ass two days? I have never in my years since the dreams came had I slept as much as more than 6 hours!' Sometimes I even sleep for only two. I had to take sleeping pills for my brain to rest.

"Yes. you looked so tired that we had to call a doctor over to check you. those bags under your eyes explains why." He analyzed with a gleam in his eyes. the smile found its way back to his lips as if challenging me to snape at it.

choosing to ignore him now. I picked up a fork and a knife and began eating. 

'What now?' I begin thinking, reviewing everything that happened so far.  
'If I tell them what really happened they would throw me in an instant without any thought calling me mad. And I wouldn't blame them. If someone broke into my home and then claim that they time traveled I would seriously just call the police without any thoughts.

'I should stay as close as I can to this manor. After all, it's the key to my situation.', I chewed on the mix of lattice, tomato, and cucumber pieces. The food was absolutely delicious. I haven't tasted anything as delicious as this from years ago.

"What is the date today?" I questioned after I immediately finished.

"Its the 11th of December my lady. And I believe that you are done if you allow me to guide you towards the backyard, please." He answered taking the plates from my lap and waited patiently for me to stand up.

He showed me a little around the manor which I believe is as clean as a new one. The paintings now were clear of dirt and I can clearly see whose pictures it had. I followed Sebastian the butler towards the kitchen first to put the plates back, and then we continued walking until we arrived at the backyard of the house. To be honest, it shouldn't be called a backyard. it's as big as a jungle, except it didn't have so many trees and was organized. 

The kid from two days ago that gave me hell, was sitting drinking tea in an armchair with a table in front of him. It had all kinds of cookies, biscuits, and cakes. 

"I see you have arrived," Ciel said, stating the obvious. I took a glance at his face and kept staring. His bangs were curled to the left.

disappointment filled me. He is not THE Ciel. he's his twin...

as if sensing my disappointment, He asked me "Is something on my face?" 

My eyes widened in realization "Ha? no, nothing. I was just wondering if I kept you waiting for long? And thank you for taking care of me while I fainted." 

"Its nothing much. I apologize for my Treatment of you earlier. Sebastian informed me that you didn't seem to have lied. but you are hiding something too. we didn't find any sort of weapons with you, except some keys and a weird device that doesn't seem to be working." He took a sip from his cup of tea, and I took a seat on the armchair in front of him.

Sebastian poured some tea in my cup as well. I reached for my cup and took a hesitant sip. The tea was ok. But I wasn't a tea type of girl. I was more of a coffee one.

"Sebastian, give her all her stuff when she finishes and accompany her to the door," Ciel Ordered with a poker face taking a bit of his biscuit. 

I jumped in my seat. 'I can't leave just yet! I have to find a way back to my timeline! quickly, think of something-' 

"Um, have you seen a ring with a blue gem by any chance?..." I Blurted without thinking. 

"A blue ring? Sebastian, have you seen such a thing?" Ciel raised an eyebrow towards Sebastian. The butler bowed his head with closed eyes reporting that he had seen any ring like the one I asked about. then his eyes traced Ciel's right hand.

"But is it by any chance the young master's ring?" He asked.

I took a look at Ciel's ring. My mouth hangs open slightly.   
'It's the same exact ring that I saw before I came here! Could it possibly be the reason I came here?' 

"Um. Can I please take a look at it?..." I requested.

"And why is that? This ring belongs to the heads of the Phantomhives. And only the head of the phantomhive can wear it." He eyed me suspiciously. 

"Oh, come on! I swear I want to steal it! Who in the world would steal something in front of the victim? And I won't wear it. I just want to check it because it looks close to a ring I know." I rolled my eyes extending my right hand on the table.

"I want to inform you that there is only one ring in the world like this. And it's the one on my right hand. And you can just look at it from here." He extended his right hand towards me. without any look of hesitation, I gapped his right hand to take a close look at his ring. I felt his body shifting uncomfortably, but I chose to ignore it.

"It's the same..." I mumbled quietly to myself. 

"I think you got it wrong. I told you there is only one ring like this in the whole world." I looked at him finding his cheeks flushed. He pulled his hand away and rubbed it slightly from my grip. 'I didn't even grab it that hard' I huffed.

"If you are done. You can find your way out of my manor now. I have a lot of work to do." He suggested but it was more like an order.

Not thinking that I can convince him to let me stay for a few days. I followed the butler again to the front gate. He gave me my keys and phone without questioning it. Before he was about to go back in I grabbed his sleeve quickly. His head turned to me with a raised eyebrow.

"C-can you tell me where the closest road to London is?" I asked with my eyes twitching. 'please don't question it. please don't question it. please don't-'

"if you walk straight for about a mile and a half, you would find the main road where carriages take. Then you will find a road sign telling you the rest of the way." He answered smiling.

for once I'm thankful for this stupid fake smiled butler. 

He went inside without even looking back once. I did as he said, and now I'm walking straight until I find a road. 

"I'm thirsty...I should've asked for water before leaving..." I Huffed.


	4. Chapter four

Arriving at the streets of London. I couldn't help but think, 'oh, how time changes.' nothing was like the London I know and live in. Carriages moving back and fort. right and left. Crowds of people pushing each other, different clothes colors, even though all women were wearing the same style. A dress. 

People gave me a distaste look, which I suspect is because of my clothes. Maybe I should just cut my hair more and disguise myself as a boy because there is no way I'm wearing a dress. It's not because I hate it. It's because of the hell under it. A corset. It would crush my   
Intestines all together.

"As much as it's interesting to feel and explore what it was like in the 1800s, I should find a way back to my original timeline..." I murmured to myself admitting. 

"I wouldn't hurt to explore a little bit more right?" hesitantly moving my lips upward into a smile. Taking a right turn into a small alley finding kids and adults on the ground some of them laying on the ground sleeping. I took a hesitant step forward then stopped. 

'what are my chances of being roped or worse, harassed...' I went back to the main street. "This is the 1800s after all. a lot of people had it worse back then."

walking through the streets wandering around without any destination in mind. I threw my worries on the back of my mind. 'worrying won't solve anything. I should focus on what I should stay the rest of the day in. I'm pretty much homeless right now. The phantomhive brat wouldn't want me anywhere near his manor after all that happened. If only I could just take a second look at his 'precious' ring. I've got a feeling it's the only way back to my time.'

I can't help but worry though. If I stayed on the streets tonight a drunk guy might harass me. Or I might miss my chance of getting back to my original timeline. What if the mysterious light comes back again tonight?

"I don't even have a penny to buy food or water..." I groaned loudly. A lady looked at me with a look that said 'SMH what a shameless whore'. I glared at her. they say an eye for an eye and a tooth for a tooth. If someone was to disrespect me I would do the same.

A light Cold air went by me, making me chill.

ACHOO!

"ugh. And it's December too..." I should have known this week was not my lucky one. Scratch that. Luck was never on my side.

Out of all seasons winter was my least favorite. in fact I hated it. Why? well, it's because on the 14th of December my dreams take a whole other turn. Dreams turn into nightmares in December for me. I don't know why the 14th specifically but it is what it is.

"Looks like I'm not getting any sleep these two days." I grumbled. 

There was a crowded shop full of candies and toys on the right road. Curiosity overwhelmed me. I found myself opening the shop's door. Just like the outside, the inside was full of parents with their kids. The employees were giving me the same look as the people outside. a distasteful one. They probably think I would steal something. 

"seriously! who would steal a toy's shop at this age?" I hissed murmuring with a poker face. I exited the shop After I fulfilled my curiosity looking back at the shop now that I'm a few steps ahead.

"Phantomhive?" My eyes widened and my mouth hung open.

"that's right. I remember now that in one of my history books it says that the queen's watchdog had a side company. But a toy's one? It shouldn't be such a surprise at his age."

Putting my hands inside my hoddy's pocket I huffed now that I saw that the sun was almost down from on top of a bridge. It was London's bridge. I sighed.

"Now what? Where should I stay?" I feel hopeless. For once, I hoped That I'd be sleeping. And this is all a silly dream. Except it wasn't, and I know it. 

"I wonder what Louis and mom are doing. They must be panicking right now, This is my first time staying outside this long." I put my head on top of my palm watching the river. Steam boats were moving forward and back. 

"If I'm stuck forever, what would I do? I'm going to be done for it. I don't have any job, money, or anyone I know except for the phantomhive household who I doubt will let me stay with them." I said hopelessly.

"UGH!!" I yelled holding my head in frustration. People stopped in their hells staring at me and then went on their way. Tears started falling down my face. I crouched down, the hot tears still falling. 

"why. Why me? why god? what did I ever do to deserve this?" holding my chest tightly with my right hand. "First, not having a person to call a f-father. Liam's death. Those stupid nighmares. And now T-this?" I could feel my face turning red. Lips trembling, I bit them hard that it hurts. 

SPLASH!

Dirty Water splashed my face from the road. A carriage drove by fast, A person Yelled at me with rage,

"QUIT STAYING IN THE MIDDLE OF THE ROAD!" 

"H-Hey!" I Yelled back. I was furious. "NOW MY CLOTHES ARE ALL WET!"

I pulled my hoodie a little and squeezed it. Before I shouted in realization, "My phone." I quickly took it out and tried to turn it on without success. 

"Great. Just great. This is your reply, huh god?" I hissed. My eyes hidden by my wet bangs. The tears haven't stopped. I continued crying and sobbing, "I j-just want to go back h-home. is that so much to ask?"

Whipping off my tears with my wet sleeve, I stood up shakely from crying and ran as fast as my legs could take me. I just ran, and ran. I hoped that running would make me lose breath so that I just focus on getting my breath back instead of this ridiculous situation. 

"Hey! watch where you're going!" A guy with his wife whom I almost stumbled on scolded. But I didn't stop, I just ran and ran until I found myself hiding in an alley alone without no one in sight. I kneeled trying to catch my breath. My tears stopped now, but I'm pretty sure my eyes are swallowed right now. My face is red and hot. I rested my head on top of my knees. The cold cheel went by me, making me sneeze twice and tremble. My nose is running, my feets hurt. I could feel my hands freezing. The sun was long gone now. The sky was filled with the night's darkness and the cold air. 

I hugged myself to provide some warmth. "I really am hopeless aren't I?" I mourned

"meow~" 

I lifted my head in wonder. Looking left and right in search for the sudden voice. 

"Meow~" A black kitten looked at me with its big blue begging eyes. My eyes softened, I reached with my hand trying to pet her. She or he sniffed my hand a bit then licked it. 

"Are you lost too?" I chuckled bitterly. The kitten trembled under my palm and meowed. 

"I'm sorry to disappoint you little one. I'm afraid I don't contain any food at the moment. or even water at this point." I patted its head. it purred against my hand. I carefully lifted it from the ground and hugged it.

"looks like we are just like eachother now huh? do you have a family little one?" I muttered quietly hugging her more tightly when I felt her tremble from the cold. A sudden Idea came to me.

"Wait here ok? I'm coming back real quick." I put the kitten on the ground and went running out of the alley. I glanced back it to remember how it looked like, I continue running searching for any shop in sight. I found a humble one on the left, a guy who I suppose is an employee there was lifting inside fruits and vegetables. It was a vegetable and fruit shop. I slowed down, now walking towards him I asked with hopeful eyes.

"um, sir? Can you please be generous and bless me with some water?" 

He looked at me up and down then scoffed. "A whore like you should have enough money, don't cha think?" with a heavy accent.

my face turned red in anger. "I just asked a thing. why do you have to insult me huh?" I hissed glaring at him as best as I can.

"Just get out of here will ya? I haven't enough time to play with cha!" He shooed me with his hand. Without thinking I kicked him on his knee and turned back running. 

"You Bitch!" I heard him yell. But didn't look back. I went back towards the alley that the kitten is in. I wanted to give her at least water to justify her thirst, but I failed miserably. "stupid old man. would it kill you to give me a little bit of water?" As I was about to take a turn-

"Stupid Cat scared me half to death. daring to hiss at me. I thought someone saw me! But I forgive you now because you look much better with red fur~" A Creepy voice echoed from the alleyway. I stopped dead on my track before turning to the alley. I hid behind the wall and sneaked a glance towards the alley. 

I clapped my mouth shut before I was about to yell. My Face turned from red to white pale. My body trembled without stopping. And I held my breath.  
'm-move. r-run, Damn it move!' I yelled at my legs inside my head. 

blood. drops of blood were on the ground tracing its source.   
The kitten. the black kitten, now covered in red blood, a pool of blood surrounding it. its leg is missing. its throat was horribly sliced cut. above the cat was a person covered in all red. clothes, hair and face was covered in red. I suspect that his or her face was red from splashes of blood. He or she was holding a chainsaw in the air with ease. 

"I must head back now that I've finished~" The horrible voice from before and the culpert giggled. 

'not this way. n-not this way. please not this way!' I quickly shut my eyes and shuddered. Steps with splashes of liquid where heared coming my way.

'n-no p-lease. g-god please just this once-' 

"What are you waiting for? Let's head back!" a voice hissed. A female. The voice came from afar, it might be from the back of the alley. 

"I think I heard something Madam." He or she replied. 

"It must be another cat for god's sake. let's head back before someone stumbles over here. We are done here." The person in the back said in frustration.

"Fine. Fine. so impatient." Huffed a voice.

The voices disappeared, but I couldn't bring myself to move. I was dead at my track. 'what if they are still there?' I asked myself. After about a while, I couldn't handle it anymore and fell on my knees hugging my chest tightly. I was afraid to take a second look into the alley in fear of seeing the poor kitten laying in its blood. 

I held my mouth in fear of puking. I couldn't hold it back anymore. My mouth puffed and I threw up loudly. my hand was now full of disgusting vomit. I continued to vomit what I ate this afternoon from the phantomhive's food. Now I'm empty stomach.

I really must have a stinky smell now. My clothes wet of water and vomit, hair wet. face full of hot tears making its way back again. my nose was running. After I finished, I shakely tried to stand up but failed. For the second time I succeeded. Turning my head slightly to look at the cursed alley now, I didn't bother wibbing my tears. I walked towards the poor kitten, "What did you possibly even do to deserve this?"

Noticing that the drops of blood were tracing the end of the alley. The body of a woman was laying down covered in blood too. 

"ugh!" I startled backwards falling on the ground dragging myself back and quickly standing up, to fall back again. I didn't have the energy to stand up, but still dragged myself again. lifting my hands to look at my palms.

It was covered in blood.

I felt my blood run cold. I can't handle this any longer. I felt my stomach flipping yet again and vomited all that is left in my stomach. The blood is now mixed with my vomit.

"I-I have to get out of h-here! If someone sees me here they would think I'm the culpert!" I slapped myself to get rid of the shaking. If someone were to see my body like this covered with blood I will be in big trouble!

Finally finding the straight to stand and walk. I struggled running. But I still walked as fast as I could leaning towards the alley's wall to assist me through. getting out of the alley, I took the opposite turn of where I came from. I didn't want to go the main road looking like this. face, palms and knees stained with blood. splashes of blood were heard from my steps, glancing back I saw my steps were also expectantly covered with blood. I pushed myself from the wall and took off my nicky white shoes and threw them back. now walking carefully not to let any traces of blood follow me barefooted on the cold ground. 

"I've to stay as far as possible" I acknowledged in fear. "Curse this damned month!" I hissed quietly to myself. 

"Curse that damned phantomhive and his stupid ass butle-Ugh!" My foot tripped on something and I fell straight on my face.

"For lord's sake!" I sobbed hitting the ground with my head drops of tears falling on it. I kept hitting it multiple times with both my fist and head. hot liquid formed on both of them. one at the middle of my forehead slowly falling accompanying my tears. I broke down for the third time on this cursed day. 

"My my~ what have we got here?" 

I stopped hitting the ground in a startle. My teary eyes widened in fear, I flipped my body to look at the person behind me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Black butler and its characters belongs to Yana Toboso.  
> (A/N) I'm guessing you all know who appeared in this chapter huh? I was so excited to write this chapter that I couldn't sleep. I kept thinking of every character's appearance And I have a pretty good idea how. I want to just let you know I might not Make Rem take her journey with Ciel. I want My fanfic to be as realistic as possible and make all the characters on character. I doubt Ciel or sebastian will just help anyone out of generosity. Unless they have a goal behind it, I will hopefully explain the reason why they let her go easily off the hook before.  
> Stay Tuned ;)

**Author's Note:**

> black butler characters belong to Yana toboso. They only thing that belongs to me are my OCs.


End file.
